


Say You Love Me

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Voice Kink, random erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Antoni is addicted to Tan's voice, Tan is clueless, and Jonny plays matchmaker.





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts).



> I had intended for this to be a lot smuttier, but as every writer knows, muses are often uncontrollable things. And as always, much love to my beta and BFF, thirstforfirth.

The first time it happens, they're sitting at the table drinking coffee. Tan is reading the newspaper headlines aloud, partially because he's that kind of man, and partially because he knows damn well that Antoni isn't a morning person by any means. Antoni sighs and shoots a sleepy glare in the man's direction, wishing he'd be quiet and let him drink his coffee in peace. His tummy, however, does a somersault as he contemplates this, suddenly noticing he's hard as Tan carries on. After a long moment, Antoni downs the rest of his coffee in one long gulp and excuses himself, cheeks pink and thoroughly mortified at the thought of having such a reaction to the sound of the other's voice. He's pretty sure Tan could get him off by just his voice alone.

 

\---------

 

The second time is much like the first. They're eating lunch at a cafe with the other three and Tan is going on and on about some new show he's become addicted to. Antoni wants to be paying attention to Tan's words, he really does, but he's finding it impossible. His cheeks heat up from embarrassment and fear that Tan might discover his dirty little secret, and as he looks down at his lap, he notices that he's become hard again -- and this time it's unlikely that he can make a quick escape. 

 

He sighs to himself, catching Tan's eye as he looks up, and smiles apologetically as he excuses himself to the restroom. Naturally, it's at the very back of the cafe so he's forced to pass by a bunch of other patrons in his urgency to escape. 

 

Back at the table, Tan looks at the rest of them with raised eyebrows. "Is...is Antoni all right?"

 

Jonny, always one to get straight to the point, grins with a mischievous little laugh. "Tan, honey, you might be the fashion expert in our little group, but you sure are blind in other areas."

 

Tan doesn't reply, rolling his eyes as he waits for Jonny to continue. "Do I need to spell it out? He's into you, Tanny."

 

Tan nods, thinking this over as he contemplates his next move. He pushes his chair back with a rather obnoxious grating sound and heads towards the bathroom, mind made up. He finds Antoni standing in front of one of the sinks, staring into the cracked mirror with tears in his eyes as he murmurs the most heartbreaking words Tan has ever heard him say.

 

"He'd never go for somebody like me," he mumbles. "I should just suck it up and be glad I've got Tan for a friend."

 

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Tan says, laying a gentle hand on the other man's shoulder. "I know I once said I'd never go for you, but I was in denial, and for that I apologize. Truth is, I'd be honored to be with someone as sweet as you, Antoni."

 

Antoni yelps in surprise as he turns to face the other. "Jesus, Tanny, you walk like a damned cat. I thought I was alone in here."

 

Tan grins, teeth showing and eyes sparkling, as he steps carefully towards Antoni. "Jesus? No, that's Jonny, but I really am sorry for scaring you, Antoni. You want to get out of here?"

 

Antoni nods. "Very much so, but we can't just leave the others...can we?"

 

Tan chuckles. "I think it'll be okay; Jonny clued me in. I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings sooner."

 

Antoni laughs, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Oh, Jonny. Always playing the matchmaker, isn't he."

 

Tan doesn't reply, just takes Antoni's hand as they leave the restroom, calling a hasty goodbye to the others as they head for Tan's car. The drive back to their apartment is mostly silent; they're both too lost in their thoughts to say much.

 

\------

 

Once they're inside, Antoni is the first to make a move, pressing his lips to Tan's in a soft, tender kiss. In response, Tan wraps his arms around Antoni, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss as Antoni moans softly. He's wanted this for so long that it's bordering on heartbreaking. A few tears leak out of his eyes as they pull away, and Tan catches them on his fingertips, stroking Antoni's cheeks as he does. 

 

"Shh," Tan murmurs. "I can't even begin to apologize for ignoring your feelings for so long."

 

"Tanny..." Antoni says, kissing the other's lips softly. "My Tanny..."

 

"Yes," Tan agrees. "Your Tanny. For as long as you'll have me."


End file.
